amor correspondido
by sesshomarusama
Summary: Qué pasaría si después de la destrucción de Naraku, Kagome decide no quedarse con Inuyasha del que "supuestamente está enamorada" si no que decide quedarse con El Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste? Como reaccionara nuestro querido grupo al saber quién el que ocupa el corazón de la Tierna y Valiente Kagome. Este es un sess x kag
1. la destruccion de naraku y la desicion d

AMOR CORRESPONDIDO Disclaimer:Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la m s grande creadora de las mejores series que hayan existido me refiero a Rumiko Takahashi SUMMARY: Qu pasar a si despu s de la destrucci n de Naraku, Kagome decide no quedarse con Inuyasha del que "supuestamente est enamorada" si no que decide quedarse con El Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste? Como reaccionara nuestro querido grupo al saber qui n el que ocupa el coraz n de la Tierna y Valiente Kagome. Este es un sess x kag

Cap tulo 1: La destrucci n de Naraku y la decisi n de Kagome

Era un d a muy c lido en la poca de las guerras civiles pero eso ahora no importaba, porque se estaba librando una dura batalla contra el enemigo m s perseguido por nuestro querido grupo por haber causado tanto da o si, as es, hablamos nada m s y nada menos que el hanyou mas malvado que pudo haber existido, Naraku que despu s de haber puesto resistencia a ser vencido al fin le hab a llegado el momento en que iba a ser destruido para siempre; estaban frente al campo de batalla todos: Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Koga y por supuesto no pod a faltar el guerrero m s importante Lord Sesshomaru que empezaban a atacar a Naraku para hacerle pagar de una vez por todas las bajezas que cometi .

- Naraku te ha llegado la hora!- dijo Kagome mostrando coraje y valent a, aunque por dentro su coraz n lat a a mil por hora por cierto Dayoukai que empezaba a entrar en su dulce coraz n.

-Jajaja no me hagas re r acaso crees que ustedes podr n vencerme ahora que tengo la perla de Shikon completa en mi interior?-dijo Naraku con total seguridad de el incremento de poder que la joya le daba, sus ojos rojos tenian un extra o brillo y aunque era consciente de sus dem s oponentes, jam s dej de onservar a Kagome mientras respond a.

- Maldito Narakuuu! Deja de decir estupideces, no tienes escapatoria-dijo Inuyasha blandiendo a Colmillo de Acero contra Naraku, quien para sorpresa de todos, ni siquiera se inmut , ya que al instante una barrera creada por l rechaz el ataque. En ese momento cuando aun no salian de la sorpresa, Naraku saco dos de sus tent culos para atrapar a las mujeres que amaba el indeciso Inuyasha, Kagome y Kikyo, las sujeto de la cintura a cada una, mientras con un tono de superioridad le dijo al hanyou

-Escoge Inuyasha a qui n vas a salvar? pero piensalo muy bien porque a la que no elijas...la matar - finaliz mientras con sus tent culos apretaba mas fuerte, sacando quejidos de dolor de sus prisioneras y asi obligar a Inuyasha a elegir. - mientras tanto Kagome solt un suspiro " Inuyasha no me importa si no me salvas, me he dado cuenta que nunca podr s corresponderme, solo amas a Kikyo, ya no quiero sufrir", pensaba la miko con el coraz n destrozado pero lo que no sab a que alguien si la iba a salvar y nadie se lo esperaba.

- Su ltame maldito, eres rep gnate!- dijo Kikyo mientras en su mente celebraba, casi segura de lo que Inuyasha decidir a " yo s que Inuyasha me va a salvar puesto que me ama y dejara que a esa ni a la maten jaja que lastima me da pens que alg n d a Inuyasha la elegir a, que ilusa" (N/A: uyyy maldita bruja pero descuida que despu s te pasara algo muy desagradable)

- Maldito su ltalas o lo pagaras caro! gritaba impulsivo Inuyasha, en su mente trataba de encntrar la forma de liberar a ambas pero se dio cuenta de que no era posible, ten a q seguir el juego de Naraku, ten a que elegir...

- Inuyasha! Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer porque si lastimas mas a la se orita Kagome no te lo perdonaremos-esta vez Miroku trataba de hacerlo entrar en raz n, el ten a un presentimiento, Kikyio no era tan bondadosa como Inuyasha cre a.

-No tiene caso su exelencia, este necio no entiende de razones, seguro va a salvar a su "querida Kikyo"- dijo mientras intentaba liberar a Kagome, pero Naraku liber monstruos de su interior, usandolos de barrera para el hiraikotsu de la exterminadora...

-Maldita Bestia, donde abandones a mi amada Kagome despu s me las pagaras...- el joven lobo trataba de auxiliar a la miko del futuro, pero sin los fragmentos que antes llevara en sus piernas, su velocidad y fuerza se ve an disminuidas, a diferencia de Naraku que parec a estar mas fuerte que nunca

-" Ese idiota va a elegir a la muerta, la mujer que lo sello en aquel arbol milenario hace a os" pensaba el daiyoukai Sesshomaru, aunque su rostro se manten a tan inexpresivo como de costumbre, sent a cierta incomodidad en el pecho, Naraku iba a matar a la molesta miko a la que su protegida tanto quer a, Kagome, ese era su nombre y Rin solia ser mucho mas feliz cuando ella estaba cerca...

-Ya decidiste Inuyasha mira que no tengo tu tiempo elije Kagome o Kikyo?- dec a mordazmente Naraku mientras disfrutaba de tener a Inuyasha doblegado

- Ya call nse!-vocifer Inuyasah hacia Sango y Miroku, para luego volver su mirada al frente- Elijo a Perdoname Kagome-dijo mientras miraba a la susodicha para luego proseguir- pero elijo a Kikyo..-finaliz , Naraku sonri victorioso, despues de todo las cosas salian como l esperaba

-No te voy a perdonar Inuyasha- las certeras palabras dichas por Kagome sorprendieron a todos los presentes, Inuyasha que ten a a Kikyo cargada estilo nupcial, solo atin mirarla- no te perdonare que hayas hecho algo tan estupido como ofrecer MI vida por tus sentimientos, el que no me ames no te da derecho a decidir si vivo o muero, si merezco o no ser salvada!- a estas alturas las lagrimas corr an libres por las mejillas de la joven

-Muy bien basta de charla, ahora vas a morir Kagome...-la voz carente de sentimientos de Naraku hizo eco en los presentes pero en uno de ellos en especial...el tent culo de Naraku iba en direccion al pecho de la miko, iba a matarla, pero antes de siquiera tocarla fue desintegrado por un l tigo de energ a, todos observaron sorprendidos como Kagome se precipitaba al vac o pues Naraku la hab a suspendido a una altura considerable, mas en un par de segundos el Lord del Oeste la tomo en sus brazos, para luego bajarla suavemente a tierra. Esta accion sorprendio a todos, pero mucho m s a Inuyasha, quien no pod a creer que su medio hermano, quien odiaba a los humanos hubiese ayudado a una y m s siendo Kagome una miko

-sessho...maru-decia Kagome muy sorprendida y sonrojada por la cercan a entre ambos

- Est s bien?- la expresion en el rostro del youkai no cambio, mas su voz no son tan fr a y distante cuando se dirigi a Kagome, algo que era extra o hasta para l mismo

- Vaya pero que tenemos aqu ! no pens que la salvara se or Sesshomaru veo que tiene cierta debilidad por los humanos...- dijo Naraku con tono malicioso, haciendo a Sesshomaru voltear hacia l

-Callate y pelea de una vez...porque esta batalla ser la ltima-dijo cortante Sesshomaru mientras pon a su mano en el mango de bakusaiga, pero antes de atacar, tuvo que saltar hacia su derecha para esquivar una ataque repentino de Inuyasha

- Que crees que estas haciendo Sesshomaru? al jate de kagome- vovifer el hanyou, causando una expresion de molestia en Sesshomaru, al Lord le molestaba el que su h brido medio hermano fuese tan posesivo con esa mujer, "ser por el aprecio que le tiene Rin" se dijo a s mismo; pero la mas sorprendida fue Kagome, quien no sinti nada, ni felicidad al ver a Inuyasha reclamar por ella, no sab a en que punto su amor por l hab a ido menguando hasta ser solo amistad y compa erismo

-Vaya, vaya... no que querias a Kikyo, Inuyasha?- dijo Naraku mientras iniciaba el ataque, ataque que fue respondido por bakusaiga y por el bakuryuha de Colmillo de Acero

y en ese poderoso ataque que recibio Naraku fue el que dio fin a su miserable vida, dejando solo la perla que en ese momento fue recibida por kagome que en el instante se purifico ahora de ella dependia que deseo era el que iva a pedir

-perla de shikon-dijo kagome viendo como la jaya se elevaba y empezaba a brillar -quiero pedirte el deseo mas puro-dijo dando un suspiro -quiero que todos sean felices y quedarme a vivir en esta epoca

entonces la perla dio un brillo tan intenso que todos lo presentes no soportaban el resplandor de aquella joya, en ese momento un voz hablo

- entonces esos deseos se hacen uno solo y es lo que tu deseas?-dijo aquella voz -si, es lo que mas deseo con todo mi corazon-dijo la miko del futuro -entonces asi sera,aqui te quedaras-en ese momento dijo la voz para por fin desaparecer la joya que habia traido tantas desgracias.

para ese entonces todos se encontraban tan sorprendidos por el deseo que habia pedido kagome unos se sentian felices menos una kikyo ya que era un obstaculo para estar con Inuyasha mas no contaba que kagome ya habia decidido ir con Sesshomaru para formar un nuevo grupo y una nueva vida junto a el.

-kagome ahora que piensas hacer?-dijo su querida amiga sango -chicos.. eh decido que a partir de ahora ya no estare con ustedes como antes-dijo kagome esperando que no se opusieran al decir con quien se iva a ir - 


	2. Nueva vida

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la más grande creadora de las mejores series que hayan existido me refiero a Rumiko Takahashi

SUMMARY: ¿Qué pasaría si después de la destrucción de Naraku, Kagome decide no quedarse con Inuyasha del que "supuestamente está enamorada" si no que decide quedarse con El Lord De Las Tierras Del Oeste? Como reaccionara nuestro querido grupo al saber quién el que ocupa el corazón de la Tierna y Valiente Kagome. Este es un sess x kag

**Capítulo II: Nueva vida**

-¿Como que ya no vas a estar con nosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Inuyasha sintiendo un mal presentimiento, la azabache iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por el joven lobo.

-Mi amada Kagome eso quiere decir que te va a ir conmigo?-dijo Koga esperanzado. Kagome por su parte se sentía mal al tener que hacer esto, pero era Koga quien se había hecho falsas ilusiones puesto que ella nunca le dio muestras de corresponderle.

-Joven Koga… yo…no lo siento pero no es contigo con quien me voy-dijo Kagome viendo como Koga se ponía triste, aquello le dolió en el alma, lastimarlo de esa forma, pero supo entonces que él sanaría, que la olvidaría y hallaría la felicidad que tanto anhela, lo vio en la mirada comprensiva que él le dio.

-Déjate de rodeos y habla de una buena vez!-dijo Inuyasha desesperado. La actitud del hanyou provocó rabia en Kikyo aunque supo ocultarlo muy bien, pues su rostro seguía inexpresivo, no así sus pensamientos, ella ya maquinaba un plan para deshacerse de Kagome, dada la reacción de Inuyasha en lo que a ella se refería.

-Inuyasha por favor cálmate y deja que hable la señorita Kagome-dijo Miroku tratando de menguar la tensión en el ambiente, cosa que no consiguió del todo, pues Inuyasha, aunque guardaba silencio, le lanzaba miradas inquisitivas a Kagome, quien se encontraba nerviosa por no saber la manera correcta para expresar su decisión, así que no lo pensó mucho y respondió de una vez

-Eh decidido irme con...Sesshomaru-dijo la joven mirando a Sesshomaru quien la veía muy serio, preguntándose por qué había escogido marcharse con él

-¡como que te vas con este imbécil!-dijo Inuyasha furioso, mirando de hito en hito a Sesshomaru y a Kagome, trataba de hallar la conexión que justificara lo que ella acababa de decir. Si ella se hubiera marchado con Koga, él quizás lo entendería, pues el lobo había demostrado alguna clase de sentimientos por ella desde hace mucho, pero ¡¿Sesshomaru?! Así furioso como estaba Inuyasha sólo concebía una opción, Kagome se iba con su medio hermano como venganza porque él eligió a Kikyo.

-Inuyasha... ¡cómo te atreves a reclamarme cuando tu ya haz elegido con quien estar!-dijo la joven muy enojada por cómo le reclamaba, el no tenía ningún derecho, ya había decidido con quien compartir su vida y ella tenía derecho a buscar su propio camino, su propia felicidad...ante esto Kagome se sorprendió cuando su mente unió su concepto de una vida feliz aquí con una imagen de Sesshomaru, y ella, juntos...

-¿Sesshomaru puedo viajar con ustedes?-dijo la Miko muy nerviosa aunque no lo demostraba

-Si es lo que has decidido por mí no hay ningún problema-dijo Sesshomaru en el mismo tono en el que se había dirigido anteriormente

-Kagome, estás segura que es lo que quieres?-dijo Sango dudando que Sesshomaru haya aceptado tan fácilmente, ella sabía que él había cambiado en algo pero nunca había mostrado alguna clase de interés en su amiga, así que le inquietaba el porqué la aceptaba con ellos.

-si Sango estoy muy segura ya no puedo permanecer cerca de ustedes-dijo Kagome sintiendo tristeza porque no vería mas a sus amigos

-Mi querida Kagome si es esa tu decisión yo no me opondré-dicho esto Koga se fue corriendo para seguir su camino, volvería con su tribu, a las montañas, debía...no, más bien quería, buscar a Ayame, esta conversación le hizo comprender muchas cosas, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde...  
-Chicos no quisiera que piensen que los estoy traicionando porque no es así- dijo Kagome mirando con preocupación a Sango y Miroku, ya lo que Inuyasha pensara no importaba  
-No se preocupe Señorita la comprendemos y la apoyamos, puede irse sin preocupación alguna-dijo el Monje Miroku dándole a entender que la comprendían

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Sesshomaru dándose vuelta para irse del lugar, el viento meció sus platinados cabellos al momento que se alejaba un poco, dándole unos momentos a Kagome con sus amigos

-Si, bueno muchachos esto no es una despedida si no un hasta luego-dijo Kagome sintiéndose más tranquila, les dio una sonrisa y se giró, encaminando sus pasos por donde Sesshomaru había ido

Después de que Kagome y Sesshomaru se marcharan el ultimo en reaccionar fue Inuyasha que se había quedado en estado de shock con tal decisión que había tomado la Joven sintiéndose culpable de lo que le había hecho.

-Bien como te lo advertimos Inuyasha no te perdonaremos lo que hiciste y eso quiere decir que tampoco nos dirijas la palabra-dijo Miroku para darle la espalda

-Tiene razón Excelencia este cabeza hueca no se merece nuestra amistad y menos merece el amor de Kagome-dijo Sango enojada, aquellas palabras hirieron a Inuyasha pero en el fondo supo que ellos llevaban razón

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora mi querido Inuyasha?- la voz fría de Kikyo llamo su atención, la miró ahí, recostada en el tronco de un árbol, de los que habían quedado en pie luego de la batalla, físicamente era la misma, la mujer que amaba, pero sus ojos...aquellos ojos ya no mostraban la calidez que le enamoró y entonces...solo por un momento, se permitió pensar cómo habría sido su vida junto a aquella joven de cabellos azabaches que momentos antes se había marchado con su medio hermano


	3. Dejando Atras el Pasado

**CAP III: DEJANDO ATRÁS EL PASADO**

Mientras en otro lugar del bosque caminaban Kagome y Sesshomaru quienes se mantenían en un sepulcral silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper hasta que…

-¿Porque decidiste viajar conmigo Miko?-le dijo Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a su acompañante quien dio un respingo, ya que no esperaba que el entablase conversación alguna, por lo que le contesto  
-¿Te molesta que este viajando contigo? Porque si es así, es mejor que yo tome otro camino para evitarte molestias, se que detestas a los humanos y el que haya decidido irme a tu lado fue imprudente así que mejor me voy adiós Sesshomaru-dijo la azabache para darse vuelta y seguir su propio camino

Pero de momento Sesshomaru la detuvo tomándola de los hombros para girarla frente a el tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara y le dijo

-No eh dicho que me moleste que viajes conmigo es solo que me sorprendió tu decisión-dijo Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Entonces eso quiere decir que me puedo quedar?-dijo Kagome sorprendida y sonrojada por como la estaba mirando Sesshomaru (N/A:ayyyy yo con esa mirada me derrito completa)

-Claro que si, ahora vamos por Rin y Jaken que están en la aldea-dijo Sesshomaru girándose para seguir continuando su viaje aunque en su interior era todo un caos, se preguntaba el motivo para detener a la azabache cuando esta le dijo que se iría, no era propio de él actuar así y por un momento se comparó a sí mismo con su padre, al enamorarse de la madre de Inuyasha, mirando de reojo a la chica que lo seguía sin prestar demasiada atención al sendero

-"que extraño por un momento vi como la voz de Sesshomaru se suavizó así como cuando le habla a Rin"-pensaba la Azabache-"pero que estoy pensando si sigue siendo el mismo de siempre aunque..."-de momento fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando Sesshomaru le dijo.

-¿Que tanto piensas, estas arrepentida de estar conmigo?-dijo sintiendo cierto inquietud ante su respuesta, ahí estaba otra vez esa extraña sensación, como si la marcha de la morena le quitase algo a él, a su existencia...

-Eh?.. no como crees eso estaba pensando en mi pequeño Shipoo como le voy a decir que ya no voy a estar con ellos-mintió para no decirle lo que realmente pensaba, el hecho de que Sesshomaru aceptara que ella lo acompañara no significaba que estuviera interesado en ella "de esa forma", el sonrojo adorno sus mejillas de solo pensarlo

-Si quieres puedes traerlo para que Rin juegue con el-el mismo se sorprendió por lo que estaba diciendo-"que me esta pasando porque siento esta inquietud con ella", además al lord no le paso por alto el sonrojo de la joven miko, pero ya averiguaría después el porqué de su reacción

-En serio no será mucha molestia para ti?-pregunto no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando, que Rin le acompañara era una cosa, pero nunca le había gustado estar rodeado de tantas personas y le pareció extraño que quisiera agregar integrantes a su pequeño grupo...habían muchas cosas en él que desconocía y recién ahora se daba cuenta de ello

-Ya te eh dicho que no es ninguna molestia para mí-dijo El Lord con el tono calmado que acostumbraba, por un momento Kagome pensó que podría estar en cualquier situación y seguir con ese mismo tono de voz y su rostro inexpresivo. La morena sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y apresurando el paso al ver que Sesshomaru ya iba más adelante justo en el linde entre la aldea y el bosque...

Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban llegando a la aldea de la Anciana Kaede donde se encontraban Rin, Jaken, y Shipoo los cuales estaban ansiosos por que regresaran los valientes guerreros de la batalla contra Naraku, esperaban que salieran victoriosos pero, lo que no se esperaban era que el grupo antes de aniquilar a su enemigo había sufrido una separación y todo por el error de Inuyasha.

-Hay cuanto tardara el Señor Sesshomaru en regresar-dijo la pequeña algo inquieta por ver a su protector de nuevo, desde que perdió a sus padres, el taiyoukai había sido lo más parecido a una figura paterna y además el único que se preocupaba por su bienestar; la pequeña había aprendido que el youkai era más bondadoso de lo que el mismo quisiera o aparentaba. Lo único que la menor anhelaba en secreto era una madre, ella sabía quién sería la ideal, la que podría soportar el carácter de quien ella quería como a un padre y hacerlos felices a ambos...

-Niña tonta que impaciente eres, has dicho lo mismo unas veinte veces, ya me estas mareando-dijo Jaken en forma molesta ya que el también quería ver a su "amo bonito", aun no entendía porque el Lord lo había relegado al papel de niñera, impidiéndole estar con él en batalla; caminaba de un lado a otro meneando su báculo como muestra de su desesperación

-Yo solo espero que el tonto de Inuyasha no cometa una tontería y lastime mas a Kagome mas de lo que ya ha hecho-dijo el pequeño Kitsune ansioso por ver a su "mami adoptiva", a pesar de que lo consideraran pequeño el comprendía muchas cosas, entre ellas, lo mucho que lastimaba a la miko del futuro la indecisión de Inuyasha

-Lo mejor sería que la Señorita Kagome se fuera con nosotros, a lado de Señor Sesshomaru-dijo Rin porque le tenía un gran cariño a azabache del futuro, además, secretamente era a ella a quien quería como madre

-¿Cómo crees que mi Amo va aceptar a la mujer de Inuyasha? no digas tonterías Rin-dijo Jaken molesto por las ocurrencias de la pequeña, su amo jamás se enamoraría de una humana y menos de ESA humana, para Jaken aquello era inverosímil

En ese momento llegaron los aludidos por los tres, claro que El Lord Del Oeste había escuchado cada una de las palabras dichas por ellos, aunque ninguno se esperaba que la pequeña Rin ya había acertado con respecto a la joven que ahora lo acompañaba, en cuando los vieron dos de ellos se alegraron de verlos y en cuanto a Shipoo se había quedado estático a ver que su querida mama adoptiva venia nada más y nada menos que con el temible Sesshomaru, preguntándose como había sido que Kagome haya decidido venirse con el precisamente

-Shipoo, mi niño ven acá ya estoy de regreso-dijo Kagome viendo a su pequeñín al que quería mucho. Tenía que explicarle la situación

-¡Kagome! Qué bueno que has vuelto ¿pero porque no has venido con los demás que sucedió?-dijo un poco confundido, se supone que después de que todo terminara ellos se quedarían juntos en la aldea de Kaede, mas el pequeño Kitsune no sabía q tan equivocadas eran sus suposiciones

-Ay mi pequeño, hay muchas cosas de las que te platicare en un momento-dijo Kagome ya sabiendo que esas preguntas se las haría Shipoo cuando la vio y es que ella no se separaría de sus amigo sin una buena razón y eso todos lo sabían

-¡Amo bonito que bueno que ha regresado!-dijo Jaken saliendo disparado a recibir a su Amo pero recibió una dura mirada por parte de Sesshomaru

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! qué bueno que ha vuelto, ya lo esperábamos-dijo Rin muy emocionada por verlo y también porque no se había equivocado en lo dicho anteriormente

-Rin ¿has sido buena niña?-pregunto Sesshomaru, dedicándole una mirada que solo el solía darle a la pequeña

-Si Amo Sesshomaru ¿y donde están los demás?-dijo la pequeña extrañada de no ver a los demás integrantes del otro grupo, por lo general eran todos muy unidos

-No tardan en llegar-dijo secamente para no explicar lo sucedido, la pequeña no insistió pues notó el cambio en el taiyoukai y supo que algo había pasado porque él no era de actuar así sin razón

-Bueno Shipoo es hora de irnos voy por mi mochila y nos vamos-dijo Kagome entendiendo que era hora de partir antes de toparse con los demás, y eso es lo que menos quería, entrando en la cabaña para ir por sus cosas

-Si Kagome te espero-dijo Shipoo aguantándose las ganas de preguntar los motivos de la azabache, aunque ya sospechaba que tendrían que ver de algún modo con el baka de Inuyasha

-"ha estado muy extraña esa mujer se habrá arrepentido de su decisión, no lo creo cuando lo dijo la vi muy decidida además le gusto la idea de estar cerca de Rin"-estaba pensando Sesshomaru por la actitud frente a la actitud del pequeño Kitsune

-Señor Sesshomaru? va a viajar la Señorita Kagome con nosotros-dijo Rin esperanzada a que fuera cierto, de ser así sus ilusiones estarían casi cumplidas

-Si ella va estar con nosotros desde ahora-dijo Sesshomaru viendo que la pequeña se ponía muy contenta, el que no estaba nada contento era Jaken...

-Pero Amo bonito ¿qué está haciendo? esa es la mujer de Inuyasha-dijo Jaken abriendo la boca de mas, el pequeño youkai verde no lo notó, pero ante sus palabras el peliplata frunció el seño momentáneamente para luego responder

-Jaken... Cállate-dijo severamente Sesshomaru, dándole a entender que no debía cuestionar sus decisiones, aunque le sorprendió la sensación de molestia que le invadió cuando su sirviente la llamo "la mujer de Inuyasha"

-Si Amo bonito-dijo Jaken muy apenado por el error que había cometido al cuestionarlo, su amo no hacia las cosas sin razón alguna, aunque, a ciencia cierta ni Sesshomaru sabia porque le permitía viajar con el

-Listo, ya esta, podemos irnos no quiero retrasar esto-dijo Kagome saliendo de la cabaña mirando a Sesshomaru

-Entonces vámonos-dijo dándose vuelta para que lo siguieran sus ahora cuatro acompañantes, Jaken iba unos pasos atrás de él, Rin y Shipoo jugaban un poco más adelante y Kagome los vigilaba a ambos, cuidando de no retrasarse.


	4. Conociendo nuestros sentimientos

**CONOCIENDO NUESTRO SENTIMIENTOS**

Si bien la situación para ambos era nueva los dos tenían alguna certeza de a quien estaban dirigidos sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Para Kagome iba a ser todo una aventura o reto tratar de comprender al Daiyoukai, sabía que le costaría aun más de lo que le costó comprender a Inuyasha…al momento de acordarse de él, en vez de causarle tristeza le causaba coraje y rabia por lo sucedido y eso lo demostraba porque tenía los puños cerrados en señal de estar enfurecida. Sesshomaru sintió un cambio en su aura que iba poco a poco en aumento, al notar esto decidió cuestionarla para tratar de desviar su mente de lo que fuese que la había puesto así.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado, aun así la azabache pudo notar un brillo de interés en los ojos dorados

-Eh?.. Nada solo pensaba-dijo Kagome dándose cuenta que tenia los puños cerrados, no sabía que había exteriorizado su enojo

-No te creo, tu cara muestra lo contrario... ¿es por lo de Inuyasha?-dijo sintiendo otra vez esa sensación como si ella fuese más importante que cualquier cosa-"que me pasa porque cuando hablo con ella siento esta sensación"-pensaba Sesshomaru mirando fijamente con esos orbes dorados que hipnotizarían a cualquier mujer.

-Mmm…si te refieres a que estoy dolida porque eligió a Kikyo estas equivocado, estoy algo enojada porque al momento de irme contigo me reclamo, como si fuera de su propiedad-Dijo Kagome esta vez con la voz firme. La azabache no se explicaba por qué el youkai le preguntaba esas cosas

-Dime una cosa, ¿tú en realidad eras la "mujer" de él?-preguntó el peliplata, ya que todos la veían como la mujer de su medio hermano y él quería oír de su boca si esas habladurías eran ciertas, de ser así…Sesshomaru suspiro, cortando la línea de pensamientos que lo llevaría a imaginar cosas que no quería

-¡¿Yo?! como crees eso para empezar el siempre me comparaba con Kikyo diciendo que ella es mejor que yo en todo, así que no viene al caso que me preguntes eso, yo para Inuyasha era su detector de fragmentos, nunca me vio mas allá de eso-soltó la Joven azabache demostrando su coraje a través de sus palabras. Sesshomaru, en cambio, no supo porqué, aquello le aliviaba.

-vaya si que Inuyasha es un verdadero idiota-dijo Sesshomaru sorprendido por la respuesta de la Joven Miko pero como siempre no lo demostró

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto ya un poco acostumbrada por la forma en siempre Sesshomaru se refería a Inuyasha

-Porque siempre ha demostrado ser muy posesivo y protector contigo cuando nos enfrentábamos-dijo Sesshomaru recordando la primera vez que se enfrentaron a él en la tumba de su padre, el apego de Inuyasha hacia Kagome, su deseo de mantenerla a salvo, fue lo que le permitió al hanyou liberar las habilidades de Colmillo de acero

-Te refieres a la primera vez que me enfrente a ti, cuando saque accidentalmente a Colmillo de Acero-Dijo ella recordando aquella vez también en donde por poco y no la cuenta al no ser que Colmillo de Acero la protegió del potente veneno que había lanzado Sesshomaru para eliminarla

-Exactamente, no creí que una humana como tu pudiera sacarla tan fácilmente-Dijo Sesshomaru recordando esos eventos, ignorando la mirada molesta de Kagome al recordar el "intento de asesinato"

-Pues en realidad yo.. No era mi intención sacarla, solo que vi como lo ibas a matar sin ninguna consideración y eso me enfureció-dijo Kagome para ver la reacción de Sesshomaru, en realidad, ella lo había hecho por simple instinto, solo obedeciendo sus impulsos

-Ah, entonces ese fue el motivo. Cuando Inuyasha se acerco para sacarla, tú le estabas dando ánimos diciéndole que si lograba sacarla lastimaría mi orgullo ¿no es así?-ahora si le había dado en el clavo lo cual, Kagome contesto

-Pues… fue cuando me preguntaste ¿quién era yo y como pude sacarla? pues simplemente fue el instinto de querer ayudar a Inuyasha en peligro y fue cuando me atacaste con tu veneno no creas que se me ha olvidado-dijo recordándole que por poquito y la mata a ella en lugar de Inuyasha

-¿Y ahora es distinto? ¿ya no lo vas a defender como en otras ocasiones?-pregunto sintiendo esa pequeña espina que no lo dejaba de molestar desde que la rescato de las garras del maldito de Naraku

-Por supuesto que no, pues él no se merece que yo lo defienda y mucho menos que lo recuerde-dijo en un tono de molestia, su orgullo estaba herido y eso sería algo que no sanaría así como así

-Me parece bien, pues has estado muy extraña desde que dejaste a tus antiguos compañeros-ahora si no le quedaba duda de que Kagome ya no sentía lo mismo por el idiota de su medio-hermano

-Y bueno adonde nos dirigimos? porque me parece que ya nos internamos mucho en el bosque-dijo dándose cuenta hasta ahorita de donde ya habían caminado pero no lo noto por platicar cosas del pasado

-Nos quedaremos aquí, ya está por anochecer y no es conveniente seguir-dijo Sesshomaru

Ambos se miraban como retándose mutuamente por ver quien vencía primero, pues en esta ocasión habían hablado más de lo que normalmente hacían al enfrentarse con el por casualidad.

Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta que sus acompañantes en especial los pequeños habían dejado de jugar para escuchar atentamente lo que decían los adultos Shipo pensaba, "sabía que el bruto de Inuyasha tenía que ver en el cambio de Kagome, Inuyasha es un total ¡bruto! Mientras que Rin parecía maravillada con las grandes hazañas de los dos y también pensaba que "woooow eso si no lo sabía el señor Sesshomaru es increíble pero también la Señorita Kagome es muy valiente ay ojala y se quede con nosotros para siempre" la pequeña tenía una carita de total felicidad y ilusión porque ella quería que los dos fueran sus Padres para ella y por supuesto para su nuevo amigo Shippo por lo que empezaban a platicar entre ellos.

-Oye rin?-dijo Shippo para empezar a platicar lo que habían estado platicando los mayores  
-Dime Shippo que sucede?-la pequeña ya sospechaba que su amigo no se quedaría con la duda  
-Pues... tú crees que Sesshomaru está de acuerdo con que Kagome y yo estemos en su grupo?-dijo Shippo dudando que el Lord haya aceptado a otros dos integrantes del grupo  
-Si el Amo está de acuerdo lo digo porque él no hace cosas así nada más porque si-dijo Rin convencida  
-Que crees que haya pasado han estado muy raros los dos-dijo el Kitsune ya que ha visto desde que regresaron estaban muy cambiados sobre todo su querida mami Kagome  
-Si yo también lo eh notado el Amo no es así normalmente pero es mejor no preguntarles ahorita porque no quiero que la Señorita Kagome se ponga triste-dijo la pequeña con preocupación ya que no quería ver triste a su futura madre  
-Si tienes razón pero yo quien fue el causante del cambio de Kagome y ese fue el tonto de Inuyasha que la volvió a lastimar por elegir a esa mujer muerta de Kikyo-dijo el pequeño ya sabiendo que ese fue el verdadero motivo que orillo a su querida mami a alejarse de los demás

Ya el grupo se había establecido cerca de un claro donde estaba cerca unas aguas termales para darse un buen baño relajante rodeado de un bello campo de flores la debilidad de la pequeña Rin, que al ver ese maravilloso paisaje se dispuso a correr muy contenta y empezar a recolectar un ramo de flores pero esta vez no eran para su querido Amo Sesshomaru, si no para su futura madre Kagome que enseguida le fue entregar el bello ramo de rosas blancas y le dijo muy contenta..

-Mire Señorita Kagome lo que le traje espero y le gusten son para que este contenta-dijo mirando como la joven azabache ponía una carita de felicidad  
-Gracias Rin son muy hermosas te lo agradezco mucho pero no me llames tan formalmente solo dime Kagome ¿sí?-dijo la azabache recibiendo el ramo que la pequeña le daba  
-Esta bien Kagome que bueno que le gusto ¡Ahh ahorita que recuerdo ahí hay unas aguas termales! Vamos Kagome a tomar un baño antes de dormir ¿sí?-dijo muy emocionada la pequeña para luego pedirle permiso a su Amo Sesshomaru para poder ir  
-Claro Rin pero pídele permiso a Sesshomaru y luego me alcanzas ¿ok?-dijo la Joven azabache tomando su mochila para ir a tomar el relajante baño  
-Kagome puedo ir con ustedes a bañarme?-dijo Shippo en cuanto escucho a Rin decir de las aguas termales  
-Mmmm... es mejor que esperes un poco ya que a Sesshomaru no le va gustar que vayas por Rin-dijo Kagome ya que sabía que el Lord no le iba agradar que un macho estuvieran entre dos damas  
-Esta bien esperare y tienes mucha razón solo que ya me había acostumbrado-dijo el pequeño con madurez, sabiendo que las cosas ya habían cambiado  
-Eso me gusta mi niño que pienses la cosas con madurez-dijo la azabache con orgullo de su "hijo adoptivo"  
-Señor Sesshomaru podemos ir Kagome y yo a las aguas termales para bañarnos le prometo que no nos tardamos-dijo haciendo carita de ternura  
-Si pero tengan cuidado -dijo Sesshomaru ya que su fino oído le había permitido escuchar todo lo que habían dicho ambas anteriormente, luego llamo a su sirviente  
-Jaken.. Ve a buscar comida para que cenen-dijo mirándolo seña de que no había forma de decir lo contrario  
-Si Amo como usted ordene voy enseguida-dijo Jaken intimidado por la mirada de su amo bonito " en verdad que no entiendo como el amo acepta a los dos integrantes de Inuyasha pero mejor no digo nada ya que si hablo esta vez no la cuento"

a estando en las aguas termales ya Kagome estaba adentro pensando lo que estaba pasando desde que decidió irse a lado de Sesshomaru aun estaba inquieta porque temía enamorarse y salir lastimada como siempre tanto que no había sentido que la pequeña Rin ya se había sumergido al agua pero no quiso interrumpir a su querida mama llamándola así en secreto, sin que ella lo supiera aun

Kagome POV

"No sé porque me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de Sesshomaru nunca pensé que él me rescatara de morir en las garras de Naraku, me sorprendió ya que era seguro que iba a morir pero no fue así ay que vueltas da la vida pero porque su voz su mirada se volvieron cálidas cuando me habla ¿será que es porque la pequeña Rin lo ah cambiado? cuando lo tengo cerca me pongo muy nerviosa e incluso me imagino siempre a su lado, pero no quiero enamorarme otra vez y no ser correspondida ya estoy cansada de eso, es cierto que es sumamente guapo, atractivo y tiene una mirada tan penetrante que siento que pudiera leer hasta mis profundos sentimientos o pensamientos.

Es como una vez me dijo mi mama los ojos son la ventana del alma y si es así entonces los ojos de Sesshomaru son la ventana más hermosa que visto en toda mi vida, pero también esta su actitud tan imponente... ay no sé como describirlo estará bien pensar y sentir lo que siento hacia el porqué algo es seguro que yo ya no siento absolutamente nada por el idiota de Inuyasha que se quede con su adorada Kikyo yo voy a olvidarlo cueste lo que me cueste y se quien me ayudara a olvidarlo y sacarlo de mi corazón espero y no equivocarme porque no quisiera sufrir ya no y mucho menos utilizarlo porque eso sería jugar con él y no sería justo  
le agradezco que haya aceptado viajar junto a él pero lo que no me esperaba es que aceptara también a mi pequeño Shippo porque no quería dejarlo solo y triste, me alegra que se empiece a llevar con Rin porque a ella también le he tomado cariño y como no si es tan encantadora y tierna también la considero como mi hija"

En esos momentos Kagome empezó a cantar una canción que con su dulce voz llego a cierto Youkai que se acerco a escuchar tan hermosa voz claro sin ser detectado y también para escuchar su conversación porque si algo caracterizaba a Sesshomaru es que es muy curioso cuando algo le llama la atención no para hasta saber "eso" que llama su atención

_-No me mires así,  
no es fácil amar sin sufrir.  
Poco te puedo dar,  
solo gotas de amor en un mar..._

La azabache rememoraba la conversación que había tenido antes con Sesshomaru. Aquello era cierto, quien ama debe sufrir, ya sea por las circunstancias o porque cuando se ama de verdad, los sufrimientos de la persona amada se sienten como si fuesen propios, aquello ella lo sabía bien, lo había vivido.

_Cuanta pasión se nos escapa con la ilusión,  
tanta verdad, que entre mis sueños te pueda amar..._

Pensó en cómo, poco a poco el Daiyoukai peliplata empezaba a importarle en una manera distinta, una manera que antes pensó solo podía sentir hacia Inuyasha, pero ahora de una manera distinta, mas fuerte, sus sentimientos eran para ese youkai egocéntrico como ella le llamaba cuando se enfadaba

_Nuestro amor es así, late por mí dentro de ti.  
Aunque lejos estés, siempre estaré cuidándote..._  
_Nuestras almas lo se  
van unidas por la eternidad.  
No preguntes porque,  
sólo Dios lo sabe cuánto te ame..._

Ella había amado, había puesto su corazón en manos de alguien que no lo supo cuidar, saliendo lastimada muchas veces, al punto de no retorno que la había llevado a tomar tan difícil decisión de alejarse

_No fue un error, no hay culpable sólo tú y yo.  
No hay un final porque lo nuestro siempre será..._

Nuestro amor es así, late por mí dentro de ti.  
Aunque lejos estés, siempre estaré cuidándote...

Ahora ponía su corazón en manos de alguien más, alguien que pudiese sanarlo, con comprensión y paciencia, algo que-sonrió al pensarlo- quizás sería difícil de hallar en el youkai pero además, quizás pudiera, luego de sanar su corazón reclamarlo para sí mismo…

Nuestro amor es así, late por mí dentro de ti.  
Aunque lejos estés, siempre estaré cuidándote...

Ella ansiaba que sus esperanzas no fueran vanas, ya que como es natural en los seres humanos, nos arriesgamos sin importar que, damos el todo por el todo, algo que –ella decidió-estaba dispuesta a hacer, esperando que al fin, hubiese alguien que la amara a ella, sólo a ella, sin compararla, sin tratar de cambiarla…que la hiciera feliz y le diera a ella la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz.

Cualquiera diría que le estaba cantando a alguien en especial, porque cuando termino de cantar su canción dio profundo suspiro y mirando hacia el astro que representaba el símbolo de la persona que dominaba sus pensamientos y que poco a poco se iba internando en su noble corazón en cuanto bajo la mirada, vio que la pequeña Rin empezó aplaudirle por como había cantado su mami y le dijo

-¡Que bonito cantas Kagome tienes una voz hermosa! -dijo Rin muy emocionada emitiendo un leve grito de felicidad

-Gracias... Rin… pero no es para tanto-dijo Kagome un poco apenada por el cumplido, ya que hasta ahorita se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña Rin

-Es que tienes una voz tan dulce que enamorarías a alguien con ese tono de voz yo solo digo la verdad-en verdad que la pequeña Rin era muy madura para su corta edad y podía darse cuenta muy fácilmente de la cosas que sucedían y lo decía porque había visto un ligero cambio en su querido Amo Sesshomaru

-¿Tu lo crees? ¿Pero quién se podría fijar en mi?-preguntando porque aun sentía que la confundían con Kikyo por su parecido

-Claro que si Kagome muy pronto encontraras alguien que la quiera tal y como eres, yo no quiero verte triste porque no me gusta ver a las personas tristes-dijo la pequeña dándole ánimos para verla más alegre como lo era antes  
-Muchas gracias Rin por darme ánimos y por creer en mi eres muy buena niña-dijo Kagome cambiando completamente su semblante a uno muy alegre

-Bueno ya vámonos antes de que nos enfriemos y se no haga tarde no quiero preocupar demás al pequeño Shippo-dijo Kagome levantándose y poniendo de inmediato una tolla alrededor de su cuerpo y secándose el cabello  
-Si vamos, ya tengo hambre-dijo la pequeña también tomando una pequeña toalla cortesía de la Joven Azabache que se la había dado para que se secara

Terminada la conversación entre ellas dos Sesshomaru se quedo muy sorprendido con tan hermosa voz, pero algo había detectado en la melodía que había cantado Kagome era como si fuera dedicada a él, porque en ese momento sintió como su corazón empezó a latir con más insistencia era algo que ya lo mantenía inquieto desde hace unas horas desde que ella decidió irse con él, sin duda alguna esta noche no iba conciliar el sueño, aunque esta ocasión no era como las demás en las que no dormía para vigilar, si no que esta vez era porque la voz de Kagome seguía sonando en su cabeza y tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, en cuanto las dos mujeres retornaban para cenar y descansar Sesshomaru se dirigió rápidamente para descansar en las raíces de un frondoso árbol de violetas para así pensar en paz

Kagome y Rin ya venían totalmente cambiadas la pequeña venia con su kimono muy bonito que era de color azul cielo con flores de loto y Kagome venía con una ligera pijama de color lila que tenía un dibujo de un corazón en la parte de arriba y atrás de la espalda una alas dibujadas en verdad quien la viera diría que tenia alas en su espalda solo les faltaba cepillarse el cabello pero eso lo harían en cuanto estuvieran en el campamento

-Kagome que bueno que ya regresaron, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar solo-dijo en un tono irónico pues sabía que Sesshomaru no era muy conversador

-Discúlpame Shippo, es que estaba tan hermoso el paisaje que se nos paso el tiempo, ¿pero por qué dices que estabas solo?-dijo extrañada por el comentario de Shippo

-¿Por qué no tenia con quien platicar?-dijo Shippo mirando hacia Sesshomaru quien entendió la indirecta

-Bueno pero ya estamos aquí, ve a bañarte antes de cenar-le dijo en un tono maternal para así terminar de arreglarse ella y a la pequeña Rin

-Si, voy no tardo Kagome-dijo Shippo muy contento ya que de seguro iban a cenar su comida ninja que tanto le encantaba

Una vez alejado Shippo Kagome se dispuso a cepillarse el largo cabello para ponerse una esencia de olor a fresas combinada con jazmín que olía muy bonito y cepillo el cabello de Rin poniéndole la misma esencia de ella haciéndole una bonita trenza ya que la pequeña también ya tenía el cabello largo, fue cuando Rin le pregunto

-Kagome, te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Rin ya que la habían terminado de peinar

-Dime Rin que pasa-le contesto Kagome aunque presentía que le preguntaría sobre lo que había pasado anteriormente

-¿Que tipo de muchacho te gustan para que fuera tu pareja?-pregunto para saber que cualidades le gustaban a su mami querida si eran las que reunía su querido Amo Sesshomaru entonces ya tenía que hacer un plan con su amigo Shippo para que ellos dos se enamoren y sean una familia

-Pues... me gustan que sean atentos, respetuosos, cariñosos, que tengan buenos sentimientos, bueno en fin son muchas cualidades que no terminaría yo de contarte ¿pero porque me preguntas eso Rin? estas pequeña para saber de amor ¿no crees?-dijo Kagome por el tipo de pregunta que le hicieron sin querer se estaba imaginando a cierto Youkai de ojos dorados como el mismo sol

-Ah bueno porque no me gustaría que te enamoraras de alguien tan agresivo como el Señor Koga-Rin iba a mencionar a Inuyasha pero decidió cambiarlo por el Joven Lobo porque sabía que si lo mencionaba su mami se pondría triste y es lo que menos quería

-Hay Rin para que yo me vuelva a enamorar se me va hacer difícil, ahorita no lo comprendes porque eres pequeña pero cuando seas grande me entenderás muy bien-dijo Kagome porque sabía que si se enamorara de Sesshomaru de seguro iba a sufrir pero ahora en silencio sin que nadie lo sospechara.

**Muchas gracias en verdad por esperar a leer el sig. cap. no tengo palabras a nombre de mi equipo que sin ellos no sería nada en especial a mi querida maestra y guía crystal-cullen-taisho94 sin ti no se qué haría muchas gracias amiga, y bueno no le la pierdan que todavía viene lo mejor y saludos y como siempre manden reviews o comentarios sale nos vemos atte. Sesshomaru sama**


End file.
